Unbreakable
by Riesling du Beauvoir
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang Putri Mahkota dari kerajaan Andalaesha. Namun, dia memiliki kelainan yang membuatnya tidak pernah keluar dari Istana. Sampai suatu hari dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang mampu merubahnya/AU.RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Unbreakable

**Disclaimer**: The character isn't mine. But i`ts © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: Hinata H. & Naruto U.

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance & Angst

**Sumary**: Hinata adalah seorang Putri Mahkota dari kerajaan Andalaesha. Namun, dia memiliki kelainan yang membuatnya tidak pernah keluar dari Istana. Sampai suatu hari dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang mampu ?

.

.

.

^Unbreakable^

.

.

.

Nun jauh disana, terdapat sebuah negeri berbentuk kerajaan yang bernama Andalaesha. Sebuah negeri kecil namun negeri yang sangat damai. Dimana penduduknya hidup tenteram dibawah kepimpinan seorang raja tegas dan bijaksana, yaitu Hyuuga Hiashi.

Hyuuga Hiashi memiliki seorang putri semata wayang yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Putri Hinata baru berusia enam belas tahun. Dia memiliki kondisi fisik yang sangat lemah. Dan dia mengidap penyakit bawaan dari almarhumah ibunya, yaitu lemah jantung.

Karena penyakit bawaan yang dideritanya, Putri Hinata jarang sekali keluar istana. Setiap ada tugas dinas yang harus dia hadiri pasti selalu diwakili oleh sepupunya Pangeran Neji. Padahal, kelak Hinata lah yang menjadi pemimpin bagi negaranya.

.

Putri Hinata memang lemah secara fisik, namun dia memiliki semangat juang yang sangat besar. Hanya saja Raja Hiashi terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Suatu hari di pagi yang cerah, sang putri tengah mempersiapkan perlengkapan berkudanya. Putri Hinata memang tidak terlalu pandai dalam berkuda. Namun keinginannya untuk bisa sangat kuat.

"Hinata-_hime_,apa anda sudah siap?"tanya seorang pelatih berkudanya. Yang diketahui bernama Yakushi Kabuto.

"U-hum," jawab putri itu.

Mereka berlatih berkuda disekitar halaman belakang istana. Putri Hinata tampak anggun menunggangi kuda putihnya yang ia beri nama Snow. Langkah kuda yang sebelumnya pelan dan tenang, kini berubah menjadi kencang dan tak terkendali.

`Hieeeeeh!'ringkik Snow yang tampak kaget setelah ekornya digigit oleh Pushy kucing istana milik Putri Hinata.

"Uwaa!"teriak Putri Hinata. Ia mencoba mengendalikan kudanya dengan menarik tali kekang kudanya. Namun sia-sia. Snow justru mempercepat langkahnya.

Ketupak... Ketupak... Ketupak

Kabuto berusaha mengejar Putri Hinata dengan kudanya. Namun ia tak dapat mengejar sang putri dikarenakan langkah Snow yang sangat kencang. Hinata sangat panik dan ketakutan. Dia menyadari bahwa dirinya kini telah keluar dari kawasan istana dan menuju kearah hutan. Tak ada yang dapat dia perbuat kecuali menangis dan berteriak minta tolong. Pegangannya pada tali kekang kudanya semakin kencang.

"Tolong! Siapapun tolong aku! Hiks,"teriaknya.

Putri Hinata semakin terbawa jauh kedalam hutan. Dan didalam hutan sana tak ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya. Hingga dia melihat diujung jalannya terdapat sebuah jurang. Putri Hinata menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

"Toloong! Tolong! Tolong aku! Siapapun itu tolong aku! Kami-sama aku belum mau meninggal, huwee hiks,"teriaknya histeris.

Hinata menutup kedua matanya, dia tak sanggup melihat jalan didepannya. Dia hanya bisa menangis dan pasrah menerima nasib. Dia terus memohon dan berdoa kepada sang Kami agar dia diselamatkan. Matanya terbuka saat dia mendengar ada suara berat yang berbicara padanya.

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan iris mata seteduh langit kini sedang berusaha membantunya. Dengan cekatan pemuda tersebut mengambil akar-akaran dan menyangkutkannya pada leher sang kuda. Ditariknya akar-akaran tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kau juga harus menarik tali kekangnya!"perintah pemuda tersebut.

Hinata mencoba apa yang diperintahkan pemuda tersebut kepadanya. Ditariknya keras-keras tali kekang kudanya.

`Hieeeeeh!'ringkik Snow. Snow mengangkat kedua kaki depannya, sehingga Hinata hampir terjatuh kalau saja ia tidak berpegang erat.

"Hei hei kuda manis, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu,"ucap pemuda tersebut sambil mengusap-usap perut kuda Putri Hinata.

Entah apa memang pada dasarnya Snow penurut atau karena pemuda tersebut ahli menjinakkan binatang. Kuda tersebut langsung tenang. Aneh. Setelah kudanya tenang, pemuda tersebut mencoba membujuk Hinata untuk turun.

Sesekali isakan Hinata terdengar dan sepertinya dia sangat takut untuk menggerakkan anggota badannya. Dia takut kalau gerakan yang dia lakukan mengusik ketenangan kudanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sepertinya dia mengalami shock.

"Nah sekarang kau turunlah,"ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

"..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tak perlu takut lagi. Kudanya sudah tenang kok,"ucap pemuda itu lagi kali ini tangannya terulur untuk membantu sang putri turun.

Pada awalnya Hinata ragu, namun perlahan dia menyambut tangan berwarna tan tersebut.

Hap!

Hinata berhasil turun dari kudanya.

"Nah, seka-"ucapan pemuda tersebut terpotong ketika melihat gadis didepannya jatuh tidak sadarkan sigap pemuda tersebut menangkap Hinata.

.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing. Namun iris lavendernya melebar begitu melihat ruangan yang ia tempati. Ruangan yang sangat asing dan jauh berbeda dari tempat tinggalnya. Sebuah gubuk reyot dimana terdapat sebuah dipan dan beberapa perabot rumah yang tampak lusuh.

'Aku ada dimana?'batinnya.

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun rupanya, kukira kau masih pingsan,"ucap pemuda yang menolong Hinata tadi.

"Ini dimana?"tanya Hinata dengan suara lemah.

"Oh ini dirumahku, eh bukan sih ini rumah kakekku sebenarnya karena aku belum punya rumah,"balas pemuda itu dengan ceria.

"Naruto, ini kakek buatkan teh hangat untuk temanmu,"seorang kakek tua muncul dari balik kain, yang ternyata adalah dapur.

"Iya kek,"sahut pemuda yang bernama Naruto tadi.

"Ini diminum dahulu tehnya, cucuku telah menceritakan semuanya padaku,"ucap sang kakek ramah. Sambil menyodorkan segelas teh hangat.

"Arigatou,"balas Hinata dengan senyuman tipis.

"Sepertinya wajahmu itu familiar sekali, tapi dimana ya? Aku lupa,"ucap kakek tersebut sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Kakek itu kan sudah tua, pasti kakek pikun. Oh ya, siapa namamu?"tanya Naruto.

"Hinata."

"Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi dimana ya?"tanya kakek itu lagi.

"Hi-hinata? Kau Hinata-_hime_?"tanya Naruto antusias.

"Oh iya aku ingat sekarang kau adalah tuan putri Hinata kan? Pantas aku pernah mendengar namamu,"kata sang kakek sambil mengangguk-angguk pertanda mengerti.

Keadaan istana...

Raja Hiashi tampak sangat panik, dia mengerahkan 200 pasukan berkuda untuk menemukan putri semata wayangnya. Sedangkan Kabuto, dia terancam terkena hukuman atas kelalaiannya menjaga Putri Hinata.

Seorang penasehat kerajaan mengusulkan untuk mengungumkan kejadian ini kepada seluruh masyarakat dan bagi masyarakat yang berhasil menemukan tuan putri akan mendapat upeti.

Raja Hiashi menyetujui usulan tersebut. Barangsiapa yang berhasil menemukan tuan putri dia akan mendapatkan 100 keping koin emas. Tanpa disadari oleh raja Hiashi, sayembara tersebut justru malah membuat putrinya menjadi barang buruan.

.

"Naruto-_san_ apa aku boleh meminta tolong?"tanya Putri Hinata.

"Tentu saja, memangnya Hinata-_hime_ mau minta bantuan apa?"jawab Naruto ditambah cengiran khasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu jalan pulang ke istana, karena sebelumnya aku jarang banget keluar istana. Pasti saat ini _Tousan_ sedang khawatir banget sama aku,"jelas Putri Hinata.

"Tuan putri tenang saja nanti aku akan mengantar putri sampai ke istana kok."

"_Hontou ni arigatou_ Naruto-san,"ucap Putri Hinata ditambah seulas senyum. Manis.

"Hehehe sama-sama tuan putri,"balas Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Umm... bisakah kau memanggilku dengan Hinata saja? Kita seumuran kan? Apa aku boleh memanggilmu Naruto-_kun_?"tanya Putri Hinata dengan ragu dan tampak malu-malu.

"Tapi kan kau itu seorang putri, calon pemimpin negeri ini. Sangat tidak sopaan apabila aku memanggilmu seperti itu. Tentu saja tuan putri, apapun perintahmu itu,"jawab Naruto. Kali ini wajahnya nampak serius.

"Tidak apa-apa panggil saja aku Hinata, umm... Hinata-chan, sebelumnya aku tak pernah bertemu dengan teman sebaya, kau adalah teman pertamaku, kumohon Naruto-kun,"pinta Hinata-_hime_.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu Hinata-_hime_ um... maksudku Hinata-_chan_,"ucap Naruto.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan satu jam untuk berbincang ditepi danau didalam hutan. Suasana yang sangat asri. Sesekali terdengar suara tertawa dari Putri Hinata ketika Naruto bercerita tentang pengalamannya menghajar preman-preman dipasar.

.

Kini mereka tengah berjalan menuju istana. Ya, mereka pulang ke istana dengan berjalan kaki sambil menuntun Snow. Putri Hinata masih enggan menunggangi kudanya. Selama perjalanan mereka lewati dengan berbincang. Namun perbincangan didominasi oleh Naruto diikuti dengan tanggapan ringan dari sang putri.

Ketika mereka sampai didepan gerbang istana. Naruto hampir ditawan oleh tentara penjaga istana karena dikira menculik Putri Hinata. Namun Putri Hinata membantah tuduhan tersebut dan memerintahkan agar Naruto dibebaskan dan dibolehkan masuk kedalam istana.

Raja Hiashi sangat gembira begitu mendengar Putri Hinata telah kembali dengan selamat. Dia lalu menyuruh pesuruh istana untuk memberikan upeti yang ia janjikan kepada Naruto. Namun dengan halus Naruto menolak imbalan tersebut. Karena menurutnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan imbalan dalam menolong Putri Hinata.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih banyak tapi aku ikhlas kok menolong tuan putri,"itulah kailmat yang diucapkan Naruto berkali-kali ketika dirinya dipaksa menerima imbalan tersebut. Sejujurnya uang 100 keping koin emas bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk didapatkannya. Namun kakeknya selalu berpesan agar jika kita menolong orang kita tidak boleh mengharapkan imbalan. Akhirnya Hinata meminta kepada ayahnya agar imbalan tersebut diganti dengan sebuah jamuan makan malam untuk Naruto dan kakeknya.

"Putriku yang meminta agar kau dan kakekmu itu untuk datang ke acara makan malam bersama. Kali ini kau tidak boleh menolaknya! Ini perintah!"seru Raja Hiashi.

"Baiklah Yang Mulia, perintahmu akan kuturuti,"Naruto membungkuk hormat seraya menjawab ucapan dari Raja Hiashi.

"Naruto-kun terima kasih untuk hari ini. Kuharap kau menghadiri jamuan makan malamku,"ucap Putri Hinata ditambah dengan senyuman tulus yang terukir diwajahnya.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu, tuan putriku."

TBC~

A/N: Gomen minna kalau fic-nya aneh atau jelek. Maaf kalau masih ada typo, Ries udah coba buat yang terbaik dan inilah hasilnya. Maaf ya kalau fic-nya ngecewain reader.-_-"

Oh iya, di chapter ini unsur romancennya emang belum kerasa, karena ini emang baru awal cerita. Apalagi aroma angst-nya ga ada sama sekali, karena Ries mau buat angstnya ditengah mendekati akhir cerita nanti. Segitu aja dulu deh bacotan Ries.

Kritik, saran, kesan, dan pesan dari fic ini silahkan tuangin aja di kolom review. Flame diizinkan kok^^ asal yang membangun yaa...

Terima kasih buat para reader yang udah baca dan yang udah review.

BigHug for you guys^^

Riesling du Beauvoir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Unbreakable

**Disclaimer**: The character isn't mine. But i`ts © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: Hinata H. & Naruto U.

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance & Angst

.

.

.

^Unbreakable^Chapter 2^

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Sebuah ruang makan bergaya klasik dengan desain ala kerajaan era Ratu Victoria. Sebuah lukisan besar tertempel didinding yang melukiskan seorang pria yang didampingi oleh seorang wanita yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi perempuan mungil nan lucu yang tak lain adalah Putri Hinata semasa kecil.

Sungguh, sebelumnya aku tak pernah bermimpi apalagi membayangkan akan mendapatkan undangan jamuan makan malam yang langsung diberikan oleh Raja Hiashi. Jangankan jamuan makan malam, menginjak rumput halaman istana pun aku tak pernah. Rasanya aku seperti sedang bermimpi saja saat ini.

Saat ini aku dan kakekku, Jiraiya _jii-san_, tengah duduk disalah satu bangku yang terdapat di ruang makan ini. Seluruh makanan telah terhampar diatas meja makan yang cukup panjang ini. Kami tengah menunggu Raja Hiashi dan Putri Hinata untuk hadir makan malam bersama kami.

Mataku terus meyusuri setiap detail ruangan ini. Menunggu adalah hal yang cukup membosankan bagiku. Apalagi aku harus bersikap formal dihadapan Raja dan Putri Hyuuga nanti. Sungguh berlainan dengan sifatku yang cenderung ramai ini. Lamunanku terusik ketika kakekku menyikutku, memberi pertanda bahwa Raja Hiashi dan Putri Hinata telah hadir.

"Naruto, ayo berdiri. Tunjukkan sikap hormatmu,"bisik Jiraiya _jiisan_.

"Eh? I-iya,"ucapku_._ Aku ikut menyunggingkan senyumku manakala Putri Hinata tersenyum padaku,- eh? Bukan, maksudku kearah aku dan kakekku. Putri Hinata sangat anggun mengenakan gaun berwarna biru muda panjang yang bagian pinggangnya mengembang. Dengan rambut dibiarkan terurai memberi kesan feminin padanya.

"Maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu,"ucap Hinata _hime_ sembari duduk dibangkunya.

"Tak apa, tuan putri. Suatu kehormatan bagi kami bisa diundang ke acara makan malam ini,"ucap Jiraiya _jiisan _masih mempertahankan posisi berdirinya. Begitu pula denganku.

"Duduklah,"ucap Raja Hiashi. Kami berdua pun menuruti perintah dari sang raja.

Acara makan malam pun dimulai dengan pimpinan do'a sebelum makan oleh Raja Hiashi. Putri Hinata sesekali menawari kami agar makan yang banyak, yang dibalas dengan kata `terima kasih' dari kami. Kami semua makan malam dengan sunyi. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut kami berempat. Mungkin inilah cara makan para anggota kerajaan.

Barulah, Raja Hiashi memulai pembicaraan saat selesai makan makanan utama. Selagi menunggu hidangan penutup datang, kami mengobrol ringan. Raja Hiashi mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku dan kakekku atas pertolongan kami kepada Putri Hinata tempo hari yang lalu. Dan selanjutnya pembicaraan dilanjutkan tentang detail kehidupan kami. Ya, detail kehidupan aku dan kakekku.

"Kami hanya tinggal berdua, kedua orang tua Naruto memang telah lama tiada. Ya, kami melanjutkan hidup dengan bekerja sebagai pencari kayu bakar. Memang hasil yang didapat sangat sedikit, namun masih bisa mencukupi untuk membeli keperluan sehari-hari,"jelas kakekku panjang lebar. Raja Hiashi dan Putri Hinata setia mendengar omongan kakekku sambil memakan puding. Sedangkan aku, aku terlalu sibuk makan wafel dengan es krim coklatku sambil sesekali mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Lalu apakah kau tidak bersekolah, Naruto?"tanya Raja Hiashi kepadaku. Membuat konsentrasi makanku jadi sedikit terganggu.

"Aku tidak bersekolah, dari kecil aku memang tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya bangku sekolah. Namun, sehabis pulang dari pasar, terkadang aku menyempatkan diri ke perpustakaan balai desa dan terkadang aku meminjam beberapa buku untukku baca dirumah,"jawabku secara rinci dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

"Naruto-kun..."ucap Hinata _hime_ lirih.

"Dari kecil aku memang tak pernah mengecap bangku pendidikan, tetapi kakekku selalu mengajarkanku bagaimana menjadi orang yang berpendidikan bukan jadi anak berandal,"ucapku mantap. Kulihat mata tuan putri berkaca-kaca menatapku. Aku heran, apa omonganku ini menyedihkan sekali atau kasar? Sehingga membuat putri Hinata berkaca-kaca seperti itu. Apa ada yang salah dari omonganku?

Selanjutnya pembicaraan beralih mengenai kasus-kasus kriminal yang sering terjadi di pasar. Dan aku mulai menceritakan kisah-kisah heroikku ketika menghajar preman-preman pasar. Hal itu membuat gelak tawa dari Putri Hinata dan kakekku sedangkan Raja Hiashi hanya menyungginggkan senyum.

Acara makan malam pun usai. Sekali lagi Raja Hiashi mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kami. Diikuti salam perpisahan dari Putri Hinata.

"Naruto, sering-seringlah berkunjung kemari,"ucap Putri Hinata sambil tersenyum.

.

Keesokkan harinya aku menjalani rutinitas harianku. Yaitu mencari kayu bakar, menjualnya kepasar, berkebun, hingga memancing. Ketika aku sedang mencari kayu bakar, aku mendengar suara lembut memanggilku. Suara yang belakangan ini tak asing lagi ditelingaku.

"Naruto-_kun_,"panggil Putri Hinata yang berlari kearahku.

"Hinata-_chan_! Kau sedang apa disini?"tanyaku begitu dia berada disampingku.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu, bolehkan?"tanyanya lembut.

"Tentu saja, tapi apa kau tidak apa-apa keluar istana sendirian begini? Ke hutan pula?"tanyaku heran.

"U-hum, aku sudah minta izin kepada _Tousan_ lagipula aku kesini tidak sendirian, tadi aku kesini bersama pengawalku. Tak apa kan bila aku ingin ikut menjalani kegiatanmu hari ini saja,"jelasnya.

"Tak apa, justru aku senang ada kau disini. Tapi pekerjaanku berat loh~"

"Kau tak perlu meremehkanku. Aku cukup kuat kok,"ucapnya dengan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku hanya mengerutkan salah satu alisku seperti berkata 'Benarkah?'

"Serius, percayalah padaku,"ucapnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau boleh ikut. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau kecapean ya?"

"Um!"

Kami lalu memulai mencari ranting-ranting pohon untuk nanti dijual kepasar sebagai kayu bakar. Dengan semangat dia mencoba menebas ranting yang cukup besar. Namun tebasannya terlalu lemah sehingga ranting tersebut tidak patah melainkan hanya tergores. Lalu aku mencoba melakukan hal yang sama dan yak! Aku berhasil. Dengan sekali tebasan ranting itupun patah. Suara tepuk tangan terdengar diikuti sorak sorai dari dirinya. Padahal itu adalah hal yang mudah dan biasa bagiku, namun menurutnya itu adalah hal yang wow! Luar biasa.

Kegiatan kemudian kami lanjutkan dengan pergi kepasar. Dengan pakaian yang mencolok tentu menjadi sasaran empuk korban pemalakan bagi para preman pasar, apalagi kalau para preman tersebut tahu kalau Hinata adalah seorang putri raja pasti mereka akan menculik Hinata dan meminta tebusan kepada Raja Hiashi. Sebelum hal itu benar-benar terjadi, kusuruh Putri Hinata untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"Hinata-chan sebaiknya kau ganti dulu bajumu itu, pakailah bajuku ini,"ucapku sambil menyodorkan satu setel pakaian.

"Um... untuk apa?"tanyanya bingung.

"Anggap saja kita adalah mata-mata yang sedang menyamar, yang mendapat misi menjual kayu bakar,"kataku mencoba menjelaskan.

"Memangnya ada mata-mata yang mendapat misi menjual kayu bakar?"tanyanya heran.

"Em... tentu saja ada, mata-mata yang kehabisan uang. Pasti mereka akan mencari uang tambahan untuk melanjutkan misi sebenarnya, iya kan?"ucapku asal.

"Iya juga sih,"kata Hinata sambil mengangguk-angguk walau mungkin sebenarnya dia masih bingung dengan jawaban yang kuberikan.

Lalu putri Hinata pun berganti baju di dalam rumahku. Selang beberapa menit. Putri Hinata keluar dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Walau pakaiannya lusuh dan jelek namun kecantikannya masih terpancar. Rambut panjangnya yang indah kututup saja dengan topi punyaku. Sekarang Putri Hinata malah terlihat seperti seorang preman wanita. Yang cantik tentunya.

**End Naruto POV**

.

Sesampainya mereka dipasar. Mereka langsung menjual tiga ikat kayu bakar yang telah mereka kumpulkan dari hutan tadi. Mereka mendapatkan 15 keping koin perak dari hasil menjual tiga ikat kayu bakar. Memang hasil yang tidak seimbang dengan lelah yang didapat sehabis mencari kayu bakar.

Namun bagi Naruto, ia sudah bersyukur atas apa sudah yang diterimanya. Namun tidak bagi Hinata, menurutnya itu adalah hal yang tak adil. Hati kecilnya sedih mengetahui bahwa selama ini tak semua rakyatnya dapat hidup tenteram. Ternyata masih ada rakyatnya yang harus bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan uang yang tak terlalu banyak jumlahnya. Sedangkan ia, tak perlu mengucurkan setetes keringat pun sudah bisa hidup bermewah-mewahan.

Melihat Naruto yang tak mengeluh akan nasib hidupnya membuat suatu perasaan kagum di hati Hinata. Perasaan kagum yang membuatnya semangat untuk menjalani hari-harinya. Karena selama ini Hinata merasa bahwa dia tak pantas untuk menjadi seorang putri. Apalagi menjadi seorang pemimpin kelak, dia merasa bahwa dirinya lemah dan tak berdaya yang bisanya menyusahkan karena melihat semangat Naruto, Hinata berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa kelak ia akan menjadi seorang pemimpin yang sangat perhatian kepada rakyatnya yang masih hidup dibawah garis kemiskinan. Dan berusaha membuat seluruh kehidupan rakyatnya menjadi lebih tenteram.

.

"-_chan_."

"Hinata-_chan_? Kau sedang melamunkan apa?"tanya Naruto disela kegiatan makannya. Pertanyaan Naruto sontak membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Naruto-kun. Bukan apa-apa kok, mari dilanjutkan makannya,"jawabnya kikuk sambil menunjukan senyumnya.

Naruto meminta maaf karena merasa bersalah mengajak Putri Hinata makan dipinggir jalan "Kau tidak suka ya makanannya? Maaf ya Hinata aku tidak bisa mentraktirmu direstoran mewah. Aku hanya bisa mentraktirmu makan dipinggir jalan seperti ini."

"Eh? Ti-tidak, bukan begitu Naruto-kun. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku bukannya tak suka dengan traktirannya. Hanya saja aku... aku sedang memikirkan betapa bodohnya diriku yang merasa bahwa aku tak pantas menjadi seorang pemimpin kelak dan menyalahi takdirku sebagai seorang putri yang lemah,"kedua iris safir Naruto melebar mendengar penuturan sang putri. Naruto tak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran tuan putrinya itu.

"Eh? Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu Hinata-_chan_?"tanya Naruto dengan raut tak percaya.

"Sejak kecil aku selalu sakit-sakitan, fisikku lemah. Oleh karena itu aku tidak bisa menjalankan tugasku sebagai seorang putri. Tugasku selalu digantikan oleh sepupuku Neji. Aku bukannya membantu _Tousan_ malah justru aku merepotkan _Tousan-_ku. Bahkan aku sendiri belum pernah menunjukan batang hidungku didepan rakyatku. Aku sedih mengetahui ternyata masih banyak rakyatku yang untuk mendapatkan sepeser uang saja harus bekerja keras dahulu, sedangkan aku selalu saja mengeluh. Aku... aku...hiks," Hinata tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya suara lembutnya teredam oleh tangisnya. Naruto yang melihat hal itu berusaha menenangkan tuan putri sekaligus sahabat barunya itu.

Dia membenamkan kepala Hinata kedalam dada bidangnya. Tangannya yang kekar berusaha memeluk tubuh mungil sang putri. Hinata menangis dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Sudahlah... Hinata-_chan _kau tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau harus kuat! Karena kau seorang calon pemimpin yang akan memimpin negeri ini. Aku percaya suatu hari nanti kau akan menjadi seorang ratu yang hebat, bijaksana, dan baik hati. Seluruh rakyatmu pasti beruntung bisa memiliki pemimpin sepertimu. Mulai sekarang kau harus menjadi Hinata yang kuat! Kau pasti bisa Hinata-_chan_," tutur Naruto sembari mengelus-elus punggung Hinata bermaksud menenangkannya.

"A-ari-arigatou Naruto-kun,"ucapnya sambil melepas pelukan Naruto.

"Nah sekarang hapus air matamu dan tersenyumlah tuan putriku yang cantik," ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Tangan berwarna _tan_nya menyentuh pipi gembil nan mulus Putri Hinata mencoba menghapus jejak air mata sang putri.

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang membuat aliran darahnya mengalir cepat menuju kekepala membuat wajah putihnya dihiasi semburat merah. "Na-naruto-_kun_."

"Aduh kalian ini jangan bermesraan saja, cepatlah habiskan makanan kalian. Banyak pembeli yang mengantri tahu!" tegur seorang bapak-bapak yang sepertinya penjual dari bubur kacang yang mereka beli.

"Ah iya maaf," kata Naruto masih dengan cengirannya. Nampaknya Naruto itu bukanlah orang yang peka terhadap situasi. Dia masih bisa menyengir dan makan dengan lahap padahal tadi dia sudah ditegur dan ketahuan bermesraan. Sejurus kemudian Naruto sudah menghabiskan bubur kacangnya. Sementara mangkuk Hinata nampak masih penuh.

"Hinata-chan kau sudah habis belum?"tanya Naruto setelah mengembalikan mangkuk kepada penjualnya.

"Go-gomen Naruto-_kun_, punyaku masih banyak," jawab Hinata takut-takut.

"Ayo Hinata-_chan_ cepat habiskan! Kau pasti bisa menghabiskannya!"seru Naruto.

"Um!" Hinata buru-buru menghabiskan buburnya yang masih tersisa banyak. Walaupun dalam mulutnya masih penuh namun Hinata terus menjejalkan bubur kacang kedalam mulutnya. Hal ini membuat pipinya mengembung. Lucu sekali.

"Telan dulu Hinata-chan. Kau bisa tersedak nanti,"kata Naruto. Baru saja Naruto selesai berbicara, Hinata tersedak karena ingin berbicara ketika dalam mulutnya masih penuh.

"Ohok...Ohok...Ohok," ia terbatuk-batuk.

"Minumlah ini dulu,"ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih. Yang langsung diminum dengan tandas oleh Hinata.

Setelah selesai makan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah Naruto. Karena dirasa sudah puas berkeliling pasar. Untuk mempercepat waktu, Naruto mengambil jalan pintas. Jalan yang cukup sepi. Riuh ramai suara pasar yang tadi terdengar kini sudah tak terdengar lagi.

Ketika mereka sedang asyik mengobrol, tiba-tiba segerombolan orang tak dikenal muncul. Penampilan mereka sangat menyeramkan. Mereka mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam dan memakai anting-anting dan kalung yang mirip dengan rantai anjing. Jumlah mereka sekitar sepuluh orang. Dan mereka berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata mengumpat dibalik tubuh Naruto. Kakinya bergetar sepertinya dia ketakutan.

"Tak usah takut,"bisik Naruto.

Ketika mereka berpapasan. Salah satu dari gerombolan itu menghampiri Naruto. Kedua kaki Hinata semakin bergetar. Dia merasa lututnya lemas sekali. Dan hampir jatuh karena tak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri sebelum Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata, dan berbisik.

"Tak apa, apapun yang tejadi aku akan melindungimu,"bisiknya mantap.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa berucap lirih,"Naruto-_kun_..."

"Lama tak bertemu Naruto,"ucap orang yang menghampiri Naruto tadi.

"Kau... Mau apa kau Jugo?"tanya Naruto sambil menatap tajam lawan bicaranya. Hinata hanya bisa bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh kekar Naruto sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan kanan Naruto.

"Hohoho santai saja kawan, kekasihmu manis juga darimana kau mendapatkannya?"tanya orang yang bernama Jugo tadi dengan tangan menepuk pelan bahu kiri Naruto.

"Jangan ganggu dia, dia tak ada urusannya dengan masalah kita. Suruh teman-temanmu minggir, jangan halangi jalan kami,"ucap Naruto sambil menepis tangan Jugo yang bertengger dibahu kirinya.

"Ouh padahal aku sangat merindukanmu kawan lamaku, dan aku ingin sedikit bersenang-senang sebentar denganmu, aku yakin kau pasti mau menceritakan langsung kisah heroikmu kepada kekasihmu ini iya kan, 'sobat'?" kata Jugo dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Jangan panggil aku sobat karena aku bukan kawanmu. Lagipula apa kau tidak kapok sudah kuhajar berkali-kali dengan dua temanmu itu,"ucap Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"Oh ayolah, waktu itu kami cuma bertiga. Dan sekarang sepertinya kemampuanmu bertambah jadi akan kuperkenalkan kau dengan tujuh temanku yang lainnya. Oh aku lupa, aku juga membawa pimpinanku yaitu Zabuza Momochi, kau pasti sudah mengenalnya bukan?"

"Za-zabuza Momochi? Pembunuh berdarah dingin itu?"gumam Naruto pelan, pelan sekali. Peluh mengucur dari pelipisnya. Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sebenarnya dia tak terlalu takut. Akan tetapi dia memikirkan keselamatan Hinata, tuan putrinya. Bisa gawat urusannya bila Hinata sampai terluka. Bisa-bisa Raja Hiashi tak akan memaafkannya.

"Minggir, kami mau lewat,"ucap Naruto sambil berjalan maju berusaha menerobos barikade orang-orang yang berbaju hitam tersebut. Namun para preman-preman itu malah merepatkan barisannya dan mendorong Naruto mundur.

"Hey hey sudah kubilang kami ingin bersenang-senang denganmu sebentar Naruto,"ucap Jugo.

"Ck. Apa maumu '_bastard_'? Cih tak sudi aku melayani kalian,"ucap Naruto dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ohoho rupanya kau ingin segera memulai permainan kita Naruto? Well well! Kita mulai sekarang! Kimimarou! Jirobou! Cepat pegang Naruto!"perintah Jugo kepada dua orang temannya.

"Naruto-_kun_, sebaiknya kita putar arah dan menempuh jalan yang cukup jauh. Daripada harus berhadapan dengan mereka,"bisik Hinata pelan. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar. Dia terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Tenanglah Hinata, aku akan membereskan mereka semua. Selagi aku menghajar mereka kau harus kabur, berlarilah menuju keramaian. Kau mengerti kan Hinata?"terang Naruto.

"Ta-tapi kau-"

"Sudahlah jangan pikirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja. Yang terpenting kau Hinata! Sekarang lari!"seru Naruto.

Ketika Hinata berbalik badan dan ingin berlari. Sebuah lengan kekar menarik kerah belakangnya. Hal ini membuatnya tak bisa berlari.

"Ups... Kelinci manis kau tak boleh lari. Kau harus melihat kekasih tersayangmu ini kesakitan. Dan setelah itu, kau akan jadi santapan bagi kami,"ucap Jugo.

"Jangan pernah kalian sentuh dia! Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu!"bentak Naruto.

"Kau harus mengalahkan kami dulu,"kata salah seorang dari mereka yang diketahui bernama Suigetsu.

'Buagh... buagh...buagh'

"Ini untuk kalian yang banyak omong,"kata Naruto setelah meninju ketiga orang yang berusaha memegangnya.

"Kurang ajar kau!"

Pertempuran pun tak dapat dielakkan. Tubuh Naruto dipojokkan ke dinding sebuah bangunan sementara tangan kanan dan kirinya dipegang erat oleh dua orang dari preman-preman tersebut. Sementara Hinata dia juga dipaksa melihat kekerasan yang diterima oleh Naruto. Dia tak bisa melakukan apapun karena kedua tangannya diikat kebelakang ke sebuah tiang listrik. Dan Hinata diawasi langsung oleh Jugo.

Para preman-preman tersebut bergantian memukuli Naruto. Hinata yang melihat itu hanya bisa berteriak histeris. Tak ada yang dapat dia lakukan, kecuali berteriak dan menangis. Karena jalanan yang sangat sepi dan jauh dari keramaian suara teriakan Hinata tersebut tak terdengar.

"Hentikan! Sudah cukup! Kumohon, hiks...hiks,"teriaknya berulang-ulang. Namun para preman tersebut tak mengindahkan permintaan darinya.

"Rasakan kau Naruto, heh. Sudah lama aku ingin melihatmu seperti ini. Salah kau sendiri sok menjadi pahlawan dan menghina pekerjaanku,"ucap Jugo yang tampak senang.

Naruto berusaha memberontak namun usahanya sia-sia karena dia semakin dipegang erat. Dia mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya. Bagaikan mendapat kekuatan monster. Naruto berhasil membebaskan dirinya dari kedua orang yang memeganginya erat.

Dia pun membalas menghajar orang–orang tersebut tanpa ampun. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Keringat berkucuran dari pelipisnya. Disekitar matanya membiru bengkak dan dari hidungnya mengalir darah segar. Disudut bibirnya pun darah segar terlihat menganak.

Delapan orang sudah ia hajar tanpa ampun. Kini tinggal tersisa Jugo dan Zabuza. Rasa sakit dan lelah bercampur menjadi satu. Namun dia tak memperdulikan kedua rasa itu. Dia hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan pertarungan ini dan segera menyelamatkan Hinata. Hanya Hinata yang jadi prioritasnya sekarang.

"Kau hebat juga anak muda," sebuah baritone berat membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ayo kita selesaikan pertarungan ini,"ucap Naruto kepada orang yang ada dihadapannya –Zabuza Momochi.

"Kemempuanmu hebat, sayang kau berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. Andai kau mau bergabung denganku suatu saat pasti kau akan menjadi penjahat kelas kakap melebihiku," puji Zabuza.

"Lupakan mimpimu itu! Aku takkan pernah berjalan beriringan denganmu! Lagipula sebaiknya kau bertobat dan habiskanlah sisa waktumu dengan berbuat baik. Masyarakat pasti masih mau menerimamu Zabuza,"ucap Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Lancang sekali kau menasehatiku bocah!" ucap Zabuza dengan nada tinggi.

'Cklang'

Zabuza mengambil sebuah pedang yang cukup besar yang ada dibalik punggunggnya. Sebuah pedang yang cukup tajam. Dan Naruto yakin pedang tersebut telah merenggut banyak nyawa. Namun dia sama sekali tudak takut.

Zabuza mengambil ancang-ancang bersiap menebas Naruto dengan pedangnya. Namun Naruto berhasil menahan pedang yang berada tepat diatas kepalanya itu dengan sebuah tongkat besi yang ia temukan disekitar tong sampah yang ada didekatnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto mencoba menahan pedang yang berada tepat diatas kepalanya itu. Mati-matian dia mendorong pedang itu. Syukurlah dia berhasil. Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto kemudian berhasil merebut pedang tersebut. Kini pedang sudah berada ditangannya. Zabuza mencoba merebut kembali pedangnya.

Naruto berhasil membuat posisi Zabuza terpojok. Dengan sekali tebasan tentu nyawa Zabuza akan melayang. Naruto berancang-ancang untuk menebaskan pedang tersebut kearah Zabuza. Hinata serta Jugo terperangah melihat perbuatan Naruto.

'Krak!' Kedua iris Zabuza melebar.

"K-kau... Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?"tanya Zabuza dengan tatapan kaget.

"Bukan tugasku untuk mengadilimu. Lagipula aku tak punya hak mengambil nyawamu,"kata Naruto sambil mengelap peluhnya.

"Tapi membiarkan penjahat sepertiku hidup bukankah justru akan membuat kecemasan warga?"tanya Zabuza lagi.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan tugasku untuk mengadilimu. Lagipula jika kau mau berubah aku yakin masyarakat mau menerimamu lagi. Berubahlah selama ada kesempatan,"ucap Naruto.

Kini Naruto berjalan kearah Hinata meninggalkan Zabuza yang seperti terhipnotis. "Minggir! Urusanku sudah selesai,"ucapnya kepada Jugo.

"Belum. Kau belum menyelesaikan urusanmu denganku,"ucap Jugo.

"Sudahlah. Apa kau tak puas melihat aksiku? Hah? Aku lelah. Lain kali saja," ucap Naruto sambil berjalan melewati Jugo.

Naruto langsung melepaskan Hinata. Pergelangan tangan Hinata tampak sedikit memar akibat ikatan yang terlalu kencang. Setelah itu, mereka berdua bergegas pulang. Meninggalkan Zabuza dan Jugo yang tampak terhipnotis oleh aksi Naruto.

.

.

.

Tbc~

Balesan ripiu:

Rmadhan-kun : Hehe iya ini udah di update :D Makasih banyak ya udah mau review :3

Gomenasai~ Ries baru update ceritanya. Gomen... Semoga hasilnya bagus #plaaak ga mungkin! Ahh maaf ya kalau pas di adegan fightnya kurang greget gimana gituu. Maaf ya soalnya Ries ngga pandai buat adegan berantem. Maaf ya ):

Hehehe seperti biasa ^0^ Ries minta kritik, saran, atau kesan atas tulisan Ries yang ngga jelas yaa XD

Hontou ni Arigatou buat yang para readers yang udah nyempetin baca fic abal Ries ini. Dan untuk para reviewers terima kasih banyak udah nyempetin ngereview fic Ries :D

Big hug and love for you guys^^


End file.
